Secrets of the Heart
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: When you step out, don't get mad when you're found out


Title - Secrets of the Heart

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - Mark Henry, Dolph Ziggler, Made ups

Contains - All the usual Sex, violence, and Drama

Spoilers - None

Summary - When you step out, don't get mad when you're found out

Disclaimer - Just the idea is mine oh and the made ups

Distribution - Ask first

Chapter 1/?

*Chuck E Cheese - Dallas Texas*

Alexandria Wentworth sat in the crowded pizza place questioning her sanity, she had brought her eight year old nephew Blake there as an end of school surprise now however she was questioning the wisdom of that decision. She had just taken a drink of her diet coke when she felt somebody watching her. He had to be about six two or three with skin the color of a Hershey bar and eyes to match. His coal black hair hung a little down his back, and he smiled when he noticed that she was aware of his intense scrutiny.

Mark Henry watched the beautiful young woman who was sitting at the table next to his. She was easily five foot eight with long brown hair and green eyes, a cute nose and a mouth that as soon as he saw it he wondered what it would feel like to place a soft kiss against it? Watching her he saw the young boy come up to the table and heard him beg her for just one more dollar, and honestly he was thrilled when he heard him say aunt Alexandria.

Waiting a few moments he made sure the boy was out of ear shot when he spoke.

"I wish I had energy like your nephew" he said chuckling.

"Oh I know what you mean…..sometimes it's like he's had a case of mountain dew or something" she replied turning in the seat so she could see him better.

"Well I must admit….he has a very pretty aunt"

She blushed glancing down at the table for a moment. "Thank you"

"Would it be okay if I joined you?" he inquired.

"I would like that" she replied moving over as he came over and sat down.

"That's my son Thomas" he said pointing out a boy of about twelve who was playing a wicked game of air hockey.

"He looks like he could put up a fight in the energy department" she said laughing.

"My ex says he gets that from me…..I don't see it" he said.

"So your not married?" she inquired glancing down at his bare left hand.

"Been divorced for six months…she decided being married to a wrestler just wasn't for her"

Before she could respond, Blake ran up staring wide eyed at the man sitting next to his aunt. It was one of his favorite wrestlers, and he couldn't believe she was just sitting there talking to him like everything was normal. His aunt could be such a girl sometimes. He had to fix the situation ASAP.

"Oh my gosh… your Mark Henry, can I have your autograph?" he asked holding out one of the napkins and a pen.

"Never refuse a fan….would you like one as well aunt Alexandria?" he asked smiling at her.

"No way she says she's a true blue Dolph Ziggler fan"

He raised his eyebrows at her in a kidding manner before signing the napkin, and handing it to an excited Blake. Turning to face her he couldn't help but tease her for a moment, it was so cute when she blushed. Signing another napkin he handed it to her. Their fingers brushing for a moment and their eyes met for a moment.

"Sorry it's not Dolph Ziggler's" he teased.

"I do not believe he said that"

"Don't worry about it…Alexandria I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see you again"

Reaching for a napkin she wrote something on it, handing it to him before standing up and grabbing her purse.

"There you go Mr. Henry…that's my autograph" she replied going to get Blake so they could head on home, and leaving him sitting there watching her.

*A few minutes later*

Mark and Thomas got into the car, and he reached over pulling his wedding ring from the glove compartment slipping it on. Feeling a little twinge of guilt, he tried to condone his actions in his mind. His wife didn't understand

Him, and how many other excuses had he used the past few years. Turning he found Thomas watching him, a look of disapproval on his face.

"Your mom is not to know about this ….understood?" he asked, and the boy nodded.

"Sure dad, just like always" he said turning to look out the window.

*Mark and Allison Henry's house - Later that evening *

Allison stood at the stove preparing dinner when she felt a soft kiss against the back of her neck, and her husband wrapping his arms around her waist.

Tilting her head for the obligatory kiss he was sure to try next, she wondered what his excuse would be this time? Did he really think she hadn't caught on yet? She had figured out his game a long time ago.

"Are you going to be home for dinner?" she asked without emotion.

"No…..Vince called an emergency meeting" he said heading for the stairs, and a long hot shower.

Glancing over at the romance novel on the counter Allison sighed.

"Well Fernando, it looks like it's you and me again tonight"

*Three hours later - A local motel*

Mark smiled as he heard a soft knock on the door, she was right on time

As usual. Setting the glass of wine down, he moved to open the door to find her leaning against the door frame a trench coat on and a smile on her face.

Moving aside to let her past, he was caught off guard when she gently pushed him back against the wall kissing him hungrily. Suddenly he noticed

The neighbors watching and he moved to close the door behind her.

"Don't want to give them a show" he said smiling.

"The only one I Want to give a show too is you Mr. Henry" she replied opening the trench coat to reveal a Mark Henry t shirt and a pair of sexy black shorts.

"Come here you" he motioned as she made her way over to him.

"So …upset it's not Dolph Ziggler?" he asked sliding his hands up under the shirt.

"Never….."she replied as he kissed her deeply before looking into her eyes.

"I love you…Alexandria" 


End file.
